


soulmate necklace

by Shippet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17th birthday, Fear, Happy Ending, Soulmates, soulmates necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippet/pseuds/Shippet
Summary: on your 17th birthday you get a necklace. your soulmate gets the same necklace ( with little diference) and you have to find each other.





	soulmate necklace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i have been inactive i just totally forgot about it, sorry. but that's why i posted to chapters today.

Both of the couple gets his necklace on the day the youngest turn 17. 

The evening before Dean’s 17th birthday he celebrates it with his friends. Charlie is the first one to show up. She is gay and isn’t afraid to show it. She is also a big fangirl. She takes something to drink and sits down on the couch. Dean sits next to her she doesn’t even waits until he sits. Are you nervous? She asks. of course I’m, after mid-night I’m one step closer to my soulmate. Sammy comes walking downstairs he is his little brother, but also his best friend. Hey Sammy. For the last time it’s Sam, Dean. Bitch, Jerk. Then Kevin arrives he is a nerd just like Dean. They study to getter a lot. A couple minutes later Gabriel walks in he is the trickster of the group. He always pranks everyone. They all sit down and Dean starts opening presents. He opens Gabe’s and confetti pops out. Charlie yells confetti it’s a parade. Dean doesn’t reacts because he knows it’s from a show she watches. The rest of the gifs where pretty normal. Everyone knows Dean is nervous. So they distracted Dean. They danced and sang to all Dean´s favorite songs. And Dean had a lot of fun. And he didn´t even realized it was mid-night, until he felt something cold on his skin right on his heart. He took it and saw the prettiest necklace he has even seen. There was one black wing with a blue stone on it. All his friends realized what happened and came to look at it. Dean wasn’t the first to get his soulmate necklace. Crowley already had his but didn’t find the girl off his dreams yet.

 

Cas was laying in his bed but he couldn’t sleep. He went to the kitchen to get some water and when he came back he realized he was wearing his soulmate necklaces. It was a black wing with a green stone in it. His soulmate finally turned 17 now they can go and find each other. After that he could finally sleep. He dreamed about his soulmate and how happy they were going to be together. The next morning Cas could sleep his thoughts always went to his soulmate. and how he would look. He knew he was gay for a long time and flirted openly with guys he thought where cute. But now he would stop that because he needed to find his soulmate. should i do something special to find him easier? Yes!! But what? He knows that everything he writes on his skin will appears on his soulmates and if he painted he hair his soulmates would chance to. should I do that? paint my hair? He will be easier to find with blue hair or green like the stone. Yes that’s a good idea. But only the tips of his hair so it won’t be to extreme. I’m going to call right away. That evening his hair was painted blue. And when he came home he thought that his soulmate would stand for a big surprise in the morning. He laughed at the reaction that his soulmate will have in the morning. He went to bed with a smile on his face. Hoping his soulmate wanted to find him to.

 

Dean woke up like any ordinary Sunday but he felt different. He stopped thinking about it and stood up to look in the mirror. But then he saw what was different. His hair was painted blue. First he thought it was a joke from his Sammy they like to prank each other, but would he go this far. Did I do something like this to him? you know what let’s ask him. Hey Sammy can you come to my room? He knows Sam was up because it was 12 o’clock already. When Sam walked in he looked shocked first but then started laughing. Did you do this to me? Dean asked. No of course not why would I stared pranking you? I don’t know I hoped it was you that would have been the easiest explanation. So they walked downstairs together and saw their mother sitting at the table Dean said good morning . and his mother turned around and looked shocked. What did you to your hair. I didn’t do anything and Sam didn’t do anything either. So it must have been your soulmate Dean she said. What do you mean they both asked. You don’t just get a necklace his mother said. everything you write on your arm will appear on his and if you paint you’re your hair his will be painted to. and I think that’s what your soulmate did. And your necklace has a special meaning but you’ll only get it when you’ve meeted. Dean run to his room. He didn´t know what to do. Should he write something on his arm? You know what fuck it I’m just going to do it. Hey thanks for the awesome hair Dean wrote on his arm.

 

He thought he might not get a reaction immediately so he starts on his homework. School just goes on soulmate or not. He starts with history. 5 minutes later he feels something weird on his arm and looks down. Then he sees his soulmate wrote something back. You’re welcome. So how are we going to find each other Dean asked ? Maybe it will be easier when we know each other’s name’s. My name is Dean and yours? I’m Castiel. Can I call you Cas? Dean asked immediately. I like the ring of it Cas said. So what’s your number? Dean asked so we can app instead of this because I don’t want my whole arm under this. Hahaha of course Cas answered. They exchanged numbers and Cas made Dean his contact.

Castiel: hey  
Dean: hey  
It was quit and Dean didn’t know what to send to him and so did Cas because they were silence for a few minutes. Cas broke the silences  
Castiel: let’s do asking question so we get to know each other. Your my soulmate after all  
Castiel: okay first question.. what’s your favorite food?  
Dean: Pie!!! Absolutely pie and what is yours?  
Castiel: burgers those make me very happy  
Dean: favorite color?   
Castiel: mine is green like the stone on my soulmate necklace. It’s like apple green.   
Dean: mine is blue also like the stone on my soulmate necklace. I don’t know how to describe it but it’s beautiful.  
Dean was thinking about what his mother said what if the color of the stone the favorite color of Castiel and the color of his eyes. Then he would have found out something about the necklace. He has to know.  
Dean: I know another question. What is your eye color?  
Castiel: eager aren’t we. My eyes are blue   
I knew it the color of the stone is the color off your soulmates eyes and your favorite color!!!!!!!  
Dean: I know what the color stone means in our necklace!!! Yours is apple green well I think my eyes are that color. And it’s your favorite color.  
Castiel: wow you’re really smart aren’t you? But what do the wings mean?  
Dean: I don’t know yet  
Dean hasn’t realize how long they have been chatting until he saw that it was almost 11 o’clock . he always went to bed on that time.   
Dean: I’m sorry I have to go to bed, school tomorrow!   
Castiel: Good night Dean  
Dean: good night Cas

The next morning Dean was up way to early he was so nervous to meet Cas. He went extra early so he could look at school to see if he could find him even if he knew it wouldn’t help finding him he didn’t even know how he looks. Only the blue eyes and the blue hair. He walked in to math class and sat down. He tried to act as normal as possible but that was really hard because he could meet Cas every moment of the day. There where so many questions on his mind about Cas. What is he doesn’t like me. What if I don’t like him or what if he is a asshole. What if I don’t like the way he looks. What if he doesn’t like the way I look. Now Dean really couldn’t concentrate on school. He also wasn’t so sure he wanted to meet Cas yet. His friend Charlie Came to sit next to him. What’s wrong she asked I can tell something happed you look really sad. Is it about your soulmate? Yes as you can see my hair is dyed blue. Charlie didn’t know what he meant. My soulmate dyed it and mine is now blue too because of the soulmate thing. So I wrote him to thank him for the hair. And we chatted for the rest of the night. What’s wrong with that? Charlie asked I don’t know if I’m ready to meet him yet. What if he hates me or what if I don’t like him. what if he is an asshole. Calm down he is your soulmate that means he is perfect for you and you are perfect for him, so stop it. You two are going to be an awesome couple. Charlies words didn’t help he knows she means well but it didn’t help calming him down. In lunchbreak he took his phone and typed to Cas  
Dean: hey is don’t think i’m ready to meet you yet i’m sorry.   
He putted his phone away and started eating. Then Charlie and Sam walked up to him. who where you sending a text Charlie asked? Who do you text instead of me and Sam? Cas I send him that I don’t what to meet him just yet. Why would you do that? Charlie and Sam Said at the same time. he is your soulmate!!! then he got a text back. He looked at his phone and saw it was Cas.   
Cas: it’s alright you just know me since yesterday I get that you don’t want to rush.   
Dean: I’m sorry and thank you 

 

Cas didn’t know what to do with it he really wanted to meet Dean but he didn’t wanted to scare Dean away. So he was going to wait until Dean was ready. He was eating lunch with his brother. Gabe looked up from his food when he heard Cas getting a text and raised an eyebrow. It’s Dean. Is that your soulmate Cassie? what’s he is texting you about? Gabe asked. he didn’t react and his eyes went really sad. What Gabe asked again? He isn’t ready to meet me yet. I get it but it makes me really sad. The rest of the break they eat in silence.  
The break was over and everybody walked to their classes. Cas stood up and stared walking. He started thinking about his soulmate. then someone bumped into him he turned around and saw just a him for a second. He had the most beautiful green eyes and whore big glasses. He was cute!! But before he could see more he was gone. he walked the rest of the way to his classroom and said down. who was that boy maybe his soulmate, but he was gone before Cas could see his hair.  
Dean was talking to his friends when he walked into someone he looked around and saw a guy bright blue eyes and only whore black. But then he was nowhere to be found. He thought he was beautiful but couldn’t do anything, so he walked to his class. The rest of the day all he could think about was the cute boy in black and with blue eyes.   
After school Dean and Charlie went to her house to watch the hobbit for the one hundredth time. But Dean didn’t mind it would take his mind off Cas.

 

Castiel went home with his brother. When he was home he walked upstairs to stared on his homework. When it was time for dinner his father called and he walked down stairs. So Castiel how was your day. He didn’t wanted to tell about Dean but he and his father had a good band and he didn’t wanted to break it so he told him anyway even if he didn’t wanted to think about him. I got my soulmate necklace on Saturday. He took it out of his t- shirt and showed it to his father. And do you know what it means? Only the color of the stone. This color are Dean´s eyes and my favorite color isn’t it beautiful? Have you met his yet? his father asked. No he isn’t ready to meet me. He got sad again. You will meet him eventually fate will get you to together when your both ready. The same happened with me and your mother. She said she wasn’t ready to meet me but fate pushed us together and she realized she was ready she was just afraid. But we both where. And it will happen the same way with you to I’m sure off it. Cas was thinking about telling them about the boy with green eyes he bumped into. Where his eyes apple green? He didn’t know. Gabe broke him out of his thoughts. What are you thinking about? he asked. I bumped into someone today and he had green eyes and big glasses it could be Dean but I’m not sure. If it is Dean it could be a sign that your both ready to meet but if it’s not it was just a stranger. And how am I supposed to know which one it is? The only way to find out is to look for this green eyed boy and find out if it’s Dean but then you are rushing him into meeting you and you know he doesn’t want to, but if it wasn’t then you have to wait until fate push you together not you because he could get really angry that you’re not listening. Cas didn’t know what to do anymore he wants to meet Dean but not if he if getting angry at him. he was getting a headache from al the thinking he was doing about Dean. After dinner he run upstairs and went to bed. The next morning Cas finally knew what to do. I can’t lose Dean before I met him. so I’m just going to wait until fate gets us together. 

Dean was walking to his next class when he saw Charlie and walked to her. Hey remember theirs a party in the gym. Do you want to go? Yea why not he answered it will help to forget Cas for a while. After school Charlie and Dean go to his house to get dressed the theme is the 80's. at 9 o’clock they got to school for the party. It wasn’t that busy yet, but that would come.   
They found them self a table and sad down. they started talking about Harry Potter when Dean saw someone walking in with the most beautiful blue eyes he could think of. He could keep his eyes off of him. all he could see were his blue eyes. When Charlie realized he wasn’t listening anymore she looked in the direction he was looking and saw him to. is that your soulmate? he has the blue eyes. Anyone with blue eyes could be my soulmate. But he is the one you can’t keep your eyes off. Dean got tears in his eyes and started walking away. As soon as she realized she started following him. she finally stopped him outside. What’s wrong? she asked. Like I said I don’t want to meet him yet. And why is that? Dean got even more tears in his eyes. Because I am really afraid he isn’t going to like me, but like I said you and your soulmate should be perfect for each other so you have nothing to worry about. I know that but it doesn’t help I still feel like he isn’t going to like me. I you let him go you may lose him forever and I don’t think that’s what you want.  
Dean realized Charlie was right he needed to go talk to the guy with the blue eyes right now. So he started walking inside again and walked straight to were blue eyes was. He tapped his shoulder and Dean was about to say something but the moment he saw his eyes he didn’t remember. So there fell a silence between them. Dean was trying to collect himself so he could talk to him. but he could get any words out of his mouth. The other guys was looking at him confused. Okay collect yourself and talk to him. hey….. hey? The other guy said. He wasn’t sure what this guy wanted from him. just say your name and if it’s Cas you will know. I wanted to introduce myself my name is Dean. The other guy looked at him in a confused look on his face until it hit him Dean?!?. Cas it is you!!! I found you. Dean was pulled into a hug and immediately hugged him back because this was his soulmate and this evening could not get any better. The rest of the evening he hang out with Cas and soon enough Charlie and Sam joint them. 

10 years later

Are you sure you want this? Cas asked. Yes I am absolutely sure. What is the meaning behind it? I will tell you when I have it.   
So a couple hours later Dean and Cas are at there apartment. You want to know the meaning behind the tattoo? It’s because you make me feel like I have wings Dean finally explained and Cas got tears in his eyes. Because the tattoo was for him?! there relationship. And it’s also for the soulmate necklace because they have wings to but that might be the meaning of the necklace to. they both took there necklace out off there t-shirts. They still wore it every day it was like they had the other with them even if they are not together.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want me to make a Sabriel story in the second chapter. thank you for reading <3


End file.
